


Anything for My Sick Mate

by Dulinneth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulinneth/pseuds/Dulinneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a hectic few months on Atlantis and John has been planning for weeks the perfect day for him and his mate Todd.  The only problem is, all the overworking has made him sick.  Bedridden, John's perfect day and weeks of preparation are gone.  Or are they?</p><p>Please note, this story has not been posted anywhere else.  If you find it someplace else please inform me.  Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for My Sick Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> For Blue_Night who always inspires me! You've written me so many gifts. Now, I was finally able to write one for you. Hope you like it!!

‘Today’s the day.’ thought John as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of his and Todd’s bedroom. A few weeks’ worth of planning had gone into this day and John was eager to make sure everything went off without a hitch. After months of continuous running around like mad men with little to no time alone with his mate, John was eager to make sure today was perfect. Sitting up in bed, he made to stand when he felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. ‘No! No, no, no. Not today! Any day but today!’ he thought frantically before he took a deep breath and pushed himself up. ‘Ok, much better.’ Starting to move towards the bathroom, John was able to take all of four steps before he saw the ground rushing to meet him. ‘Aw, shit!’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“John, John!! John wake up!” Opening his eyes to the panicked voice of his mate, John stared up at Todd in a daze.

“Why…why are you spinning?” Sighing, Todd leaned his head against his mate’s as he breathed a sigh of relief. John was awake, which was good, but his high temp and the way he had found him upon entering their bedroom was another issue to worry about.

“John, you passed out on the floor. I’ve called for Carson to come take a look at you.”

“No!” Trying to sit up, John struggled against his mate as Todd refused to let him. “I’m fine! Todd let me up!”

“No John, now relax.”

“I have things to do today! I can’t stay in bed!” ‘Not today, not today!’ he inwardly thought with distress. Weeks’ worth of planning down the drain because he was sick?! Like, John was going to allow that.

“Until Carson says otherwise, you are going to stay here John. Do not think to even challenge me on that. Now lay still!”

“Todd!” John said allowing his distress to show through.

“I know you want to be strong at all times my mate, but you need to remember you can only push yourself so much. It has been months since you have taken a day off and I am regretful that I have not forced you to take any when I should have.”

“Don’t put everything on your shoulders.”

“John do you have any idea how overworked for a human you are at the moment!? Cameron has taken two weeks over the past four months for him and Raven’s monthly retreats. Evan, I understand is on sick leave due to his condition and you feel you need to compensate for him, but you cannot work every day, from the moment the sun comes up to way past when it goes down without taking a day here and there for yourself. Even my subordinates on the hive are not as overworked as you!”

“I’m sorry.”

“Do not apologize John. There is nothing to apologize for. We will figure out something when you are better.”

“Knock knock.” said Carson as the bedroom door opened for him. “Someone needs a look over?”

“Yes, Dr. Carson. I found John passed out on the floor.”

“Oh, well that is a problem now isn’t it. John did you wake up feeling dizzy?”

“Only when I sat up.” he replied with a wince as Carson shone a bright light into his eyes before he took his temperature.

“Well you’ve got a fever of a hundred and one and your skin is clammy. Throat isn’t swollen and your eyes are a bit unfocused. You’re lungs sound clear but your pulse is a little fast. I’m going to say that it is a mild cold brought on by overworking. So my recommendation for you to get better is simple bed rest.”

“That’s it!” asked John incredulous.

“For three days and plenty of food and water.”

“WHAT!?”

“Don’t argue with him!” said Todd in a commanding voice and John crossed his arms grumbling. Ignoring him for the moment, Todd spoke to Carson and when he was done, the good doc said his goodbyes and left. A moment passed as the two sat in silence before John shoved the covers Todd had pulled over him, off and moved to get up. “Lay back down John.”

“I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Then let me help you. It won’t do if you get dizzy and pass out again.”

“I’m not going to get dizzy!” Coming to a stop when Todd wrapped his arm about his waist, John froze and let his head drop.

“Why are you so upset? It is just a little cold.”

‘Because today was supposed to be perfect but it ended before it had even begun.’ he thought disdainly before he spoke. “Because I don’t like being sick. People in my position do not get sick.”

“Hmm.” Todd, of course, knew he was lying. He may have been wraith and unfamiliar with certain Earth things, but he wasn’t clueless. He knew what today was and he had the feeling that whatever it was that had kept John away from their bedroom for a few extra hours just about every night for the past three weeks, should have all come into play today.

Helping his mate to the bathroom and back to bed, Todd tucked John in and frowned when he saw John turn away from him and lay on his side. Within a few minutes he was asleep and Todd left, heading for John’s office. He wasn’t worried that John would try to leave the room. He couldn’t make it four feet from the bed without collapsing. Which meant that he was easily able to sneak into John’s office and snoop around without having to worry about being caught. Not that he would care.

‘Alright my grumpy mate. Let’s see what you had planned.’

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hours had passed since John had fallen asleep and when he came to, the first thing he saw was deep red rose petals on the bed beside him. Eyes wide, he slowly sat up and looked around. The room was dimmed, lit candles placed on various surfaces throughout the room and when he turned over, he let his surprise show clearly. Sitting at a small table with a candle lit dinner, was Todd. His eyes shone brightly as he smirked at his mate on the bed before he stood and walked over to him.

“Todd?”

“Hush my sick mate. Just enjoy yourself.” Claiming his lips in a chaste kiss, Todd wrapped his arms beneath John before he picked him up and carried him over to the table. “I assume you know what is on the menu tonight.” he said before he sat down across from him.

Nodding his head, John looked at the meal he had carefully planned out with the head chef a few weeks ago. Through some trading and calling in a few favors, John had been able to get his hands on a few choice cuts of meat that, if he compared it to something on Earth, tasted like venison when cooked. He had also been able to get his hands on some very fresh vegetables and fruits that he knew Todd would like and when combined together would make a delicious meal. The finishing piece was a nice bottle of vintage wine that he had received from one of the many village leaders he had met over the years. It would bring all of the flavors together and John was happy he had decided to save it until this moment.

“John.” Snapping out of his thoughts, John looked up. “This beautifully planned meal will get cold if you stare at it any longer. Eat. Remember what Carson said.” Not needing any other words of encouragement, John picked up his fork and dove in. It tasted exactly as he had planned. You could taste the tenderness of the venison and the freshness of the vegetables. The wine was delectable and the sliced fruit, juicy and sweet. It was probably the single most wonderful meal he had had in his life and John was grateful that this one aspect of the day had not been tossed aside with the rest of his plans.

When he and Todd where finished, Todd stood once more and picked up his full mate. This time when he went to move, he walked into the bathroom and John had to blink in surprise at this as well. A steaming bath was waiting for them, the lights still dimmed, a few candles lit in here as well. “Todd? Why are there so many candles?”

“They are considered romantic are they not?” asked Todd, to which John just nodded his head. “But most importantly, I know you have a headache as well and the light from lit candles is less harsh on the eyes than those of the room.”

“Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for. You are sick, I am caring for you. Now, let us enjoy the warm waters.” Disrobing, the two of them got in to the tub and John sighed appreciatively when he felt his stiff and sore muscles relax under the soothing water. “Todd?!” Looking up at his mate’s mischievous eyes, John wondered why Todd had placed him upon his lap but when a wandering hand moved down to caress his quickly hardening length, John understood.

“Are you alright with this in your condition?”

“I’m not a glass doll! So don’t…ah…don’t…don’t stop.” Voice starting off as annoyed, it quickly died down to whimpers and groans as Todd stroked him tenderly.

“Wrap your arms about my neck John.” he ordered huskily and John obeyed, his back resting against Todd’s firm and well sculpted chest.

“Todd.” John groaned out as he felt Todd’s other hand caress his lower stomach gently before it moved and caught one of his legs beneath the knee, raising it slightly. Spreading his own legs a bit, Todd purred when he saw through the murky water, John’s open state and keeping his mate’s knee caught in the bend of his arm, he reached down as gently began to tease his mate’s opening. “Oh!”

“Do you want me to continue?”

“Please.” Pressing in a finger carefully, Todd revealed in the tight sheath that was his mate as he watched the man wither and pant before him. Adding a second before a third finger, Todd gently and slowly stretched him, all the while his hand still stroking John’s hard shaft. When he had deemed John ready, he removed his fingers and released his mate’s shaft, pressing a kiss to his mate’s mark when John let out a disappointed whimper.

“Patience my mate. You will find pleasure and you know this.” Hooking his hands beneath John’s legs, Todd lifted him slightly so he could place his own hard member beneath his mate before he began to lower him. John cried out at the feeling of being filled and he panted as Todd entered him agonizingly slow.

“Todd. Faster!”

“No. We shall take this slow. I wish to see you come undone John.”

“I’m undone, I’m undone!!! Pleas…AH!!!” Giving into his mate’s desire filled cries, Todd slammed his shaft the rest of the way into his mate. John cried out in pleasure and surprise as normally when Todd was set on something during mating, he didn’t budge. Grasping his mate’s hips, Todd began to buck into his mate, growling at the feel of his shaft surrounded by John’s delicious warmth. “Oh…Todd!”

Turning his head, John claimed his mate’s lips and he groaned once more into the kiss when one of Todd’s hands snaked around his forgotten member. Stroking it in time to his thrusts, Todd steadily brought John closer and closer to the edge until John released his lips to cry out as he came. Feeling the walls of his mate begin to contract around him, Todd buried his teeth into John’s neck, growling out his own release as well.

When a few minutes had passed, Todd found John resting limply against him. He knew that spending so much energy, no matter how little had tried to take from him during their mating, had made his mate dizzy once more and removing himself from his mate, Todd pulled John close to his chest. He purred and waited patiently for John to calm down, surprised himself when John truly gave into his sick state and rubbed his head against the crook of Todd’s neck, seeking his comfort.

“John, do I need to call Carson?”

“No.” came the tired response. “Just dizzy. Probably shouldn’t go again until tomorrow.” Chuckling, Todd pulled John even closer.

“Agreed. No more until at least tomorrow.”

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“There’s more?”

“You had more planned did you not?”

“Yeah but…you went snooping in my office didn’t you?”

“Yes I did. And no, I will not apologize.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to.” Watching as Todd went about setting up the last part of the day he had planned, John reclined against the throne of pillows, Todd had set up for them on the bed. All in all, it had been a very good evening, even if the day had begun horribly.

“Which do you wish to see?” asked Todd as he held out the two choices John had placed in his filing cabinet along with the rest of the plans for today.

“I don’t know. I was thinking you could decide. I got to pick the last one.”

“What are they about?”

“The first one is about genetic cloning. Remember when I told you about the stuffed dinosaur toy I got for Torran? Well this movie is based off of what might happen if science was able to clone them back to life again.”

“And the second one?”

“A demon named Hellboy who is supposed to bring about the end of the world and he essentially has to choose between good and evil.”

“Hmm, interesting. How about, we watch Jurassic Park first and if you are still up for it, we can then watch Hellboy. The evening is still early, so I do not foresee it as a difficult task.”

“I’m game. But, what if duty calls?”

“Raven is minding and Cam are minding the city for the moment. My third in command is minding the hive.”

“Oh.” Chuckling, Todd set up the movie before he went to join John beneath the covers. Pulling him close, he settled down beside his mate and watched the movie. He was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed the movie immensely, that was probably because it had to do somewhat with science, even if the relative formula behind it was flawed. “You’re trying to think about how their formula could actually work aren’t you?”

“Hmm? No, I was just thinking about the consequences such an actions could create. Drones are one thing John, a species not meant to be controlled is another.”

“Uh huh. Put in the next one.”

“As you wish my sick mate.”

“Rub it in why don’t ya.” Enjoying the light teasing they threw at each other, John got himself a glass of water thanks to the pitcher and glass Todd had placed upon his bedside table and waited for Todd to join him once more. When he had done so, they played the movie, revealing in the rare peace that came to them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

“John?” Looking down as the second movie ended, Todd froze when he noticed his mate was asleep. ‘Why didn’t I notice that earlier?’ Shaking his head, he quickly shut off the movie and then climbed into bed once more. Moving John so he was lying down instead of sitting up, Todd pulled him close and pulled up the covers over them, taking great pride when John instinctively turned towards him and pressed even further against him. During the day, his fever had gone down greatly and his pallor had improved as well. A few more days of rest and his mate would be healthy once more. Leaning his chin atop John’s head, Todd reflected over the day’s events as John’s soft breathing echoed in his ear. After a minute, he tilted his head and kissed his mate’s head. “Happy Valentine’s Day John.” he said quietly before a soft mumbled response answered him back.

“Love you Todd.”

“I love you too my mate.”


End file.
